


[TF]偷吃步番外(R18)

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	[TF]偷吃步番外(R18)

看著剛剛從店員手裡接過的絨布盒，盒裡的銀色對戒透著溫潤的光澤，讓手塚不禁想趕緊讓戀人帶上以宣示主權，並昭告天下這樣優秀的人是自己的伴侶。接下來是戀人早就安排好的假期，沒有通告也沒有私廚訂單，而自己也將特休安排在此時，兩人將進行交往後的第一次旅行，而手塚計劃著在這次的假期向不二正式的確立關係。當初兩人在那次酒後的關係後便自然而然的在一起，兩人從沒向對方說過喜歡或是愛，但所有個行為舉止、親密接觸都無不彰顯著兩人正在交往的關係。

雖然是兩人第一次旅行但都有默契的選擇了北海道而不是往國外走，想到當初兩人討論地點時，不約而同的說出北海道，這份默契讓兩人相視而笑，不過選擇北海道的理由卻大相逕庭，不二想到當地的二条市場走走看看，畢竟身為廚師對於新鮮的食材總會特別的著迷況且又是品質很好的海鮮；而手塚卻是想著來趟滑雪之旅，手塚喜歡滑雪只是公司成立後都忙於工作，好不容易公司穩定了，身邊也有伴了是時候可以放鬆一下。

「既然到北海道了，一定要住溫泉旅館，冰天雪地泡在溫泉裡是人生一大幸事。」討論到住宿時，不二瞇起雙眼，沉浸在泡著溫泉的想像中對手塚說道。  
「正有此意。」手塚點點頭淺笑，這點他們倆又想到一塊了，對於兩人這樣的契合手塚無不感謝上天賜給他這樣好的戀人。

由於是國內旅遊兩人並沒有準備太多行李，也就是幾套換洗衣物跟禦寒的大衣，兩人就各自拉著一個20吋的旅行箱就出門了，雖然從東京前往北海道搭飛機只要一個多小時，不過連日的大雪讓兩人選擇了搭新幹線前往北海道。

「國光會不會覺得很浪費時間？」在新幹線上，不二看著在看書的手塚小聲的詢問，就怕手塚這樣的社會菁英對於花時間在交通往返上會有意見。  
「和你在一起怎麼會是浪費時間？」手塚寵溺的伸手拍了拍不二的頭，能待在不二的身邊就算是發呆他都覺得很值得，何況他剛剛在看書時不時的欣賞著不二因著窗外的風景的變化而改變的表情這些都是值得一輩子珍藏在腦海的畫面。  
「怕你覺得搭車無聊。」  
「有你在不無聊。」對著不二不安的表情手塚淺淺的一笑，輕輕的握了握不二微涼的手。

兩人到了北海道，打了計程車到預定好的溫泉旅館，放好行囊。兩人走在街上漫無目的的閒晃著，看著街上的商家門外貼著的廣告，邊走邊猶豫著要吃什麼來做為出遊的第一餐。最後實在抵擋不過逼人的寒氣，走進一家拉麵館，兩人一進門老闆娘便親切的招呼兩人入座，倒上兩杯溫熱的麥茶給兩人暖暖手。店內裝潢簡單而溫暖，因為已經過了飯點所以店內也沒什麼客人，顯得幽靜。

兩人抬頭看了牆上的菜單，各點了豚骨跟味噌拉麵，老闆娘端來拉麵時笑著叮嚀著小心燙，讓在外地遊玩的兩人備感溫暖。  
兩人不約而同的拿起湯匙勺了一勺湯吹涼，入口的湯頭濃郁及溫暖讓兩人舒服的不禁咪起雙眼，手塚的眼鏡還被拉麵的熱氣給蒸霧了。不二看見手塚因為蒸氣而看不清楚眉頭微皺，調皮的伸手去摘了手塚的眼鏡。  
「周助……」手塚無奈的輕喚著不二，雖然眼前一片模糊但大概可以辨識不二正一臉得逞的笑著。  
「反正戴著也看不見，不如摘了專心吃麵。」不二看著手塚摘下眼鏡的臉龐少了幾分嚴肅，看起來不像平時那般距人千里之外，心裡暗道這樣的手塚不能讓太多人見到，不然自己的競爭者會不知多了多少。  
「聽你的。」手塚點點頭，低頭專心品嘗熱騰騰的拉麵，沒了眼鏡的阻隔似乎吃得更方便。  
大骨熬的湯頭白濁帶著肉湯的香氣和甘美讓手塚忍不住多喝了幾口湯，不二看手塚吃的津津有味忍不住勺了手塚的湯試味道，的確被這個湯頭給征服了，自己的味噌湯頭相形之下卻顯得太過平凡。  
「我想吃吃看味噌的。」見不二喝了自己的湯後吃麵的速度緩了下來，手塚停下筷子將自己的麵碗跟不二的交換。  
不二開心的笑了笑，手塚總是這樣貼心，不辜負手塚的好意，不二心情愉悅的吃起眼前的拉麵，夾起叉燒放入口中，叉燒入口即化搭上濃郁的豚骨湯頭只見不二眼裡滿滿的滿足，看不二魘足的模樣手塚眼裡盡是寵溺。

「我們真是幸運，吃到那麼好吃的拉麵。」回到房間，不二隨性的躺在榻榻米上等著在消化一下準備沐浴，好泡會兒溫泉等吃晚餐。  
「是啊！」手塚點點頭，從衣櫃裡拿出旅館乾淨的浴衣，遞給不二。  
「你要先洗嗎？」不二挑眉問著。  
「一起吧！」手塚拉起不二，往浴室走去。  
兩人迅速的沖好澡，不二就像個孩子一向興奮的跑到房間外的溫泉池脫掉浴衣就逕自泡了進去。  
「好舒服啊！」  
手塚在後頭看著不二孩子氣的模樣笑了笑，將不二脫下的浴衣摺好放整齊，自己才退下浴衣走進池裡。  
手塚靠在池邊靜靜的享受溫泉帶來的溫暖，緩緩的闔上眼享受這難得的愜意，而不二慢慢的往手塚身邊靠近，這才發現原來手塚在眼鏡遮擋下的眼眶微微泛青。拿了自己頭上的毛巾泡在溫泉裡擰乾就往手塚的眼睛蓋上。  
被不二突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳的手塚準備掙扎就聽見不二的聲音：「平常睡眠不足又用眼過度了吧……」手塚沒有應聲，靜靜的接受不二的溫柔。  
「大忙人還能把身材維持這麼好，難怪你事業有成。」不二看著手塚那穿衣顯瘦脫一有肉的身材，不滿的戳了戳手塚富有彈性的胸肌。  
「你也不遑多讓，一名廚師有這樣的身材不也是少數。」手塚伸手攬過不二，手在不二沒有一絲贅肉的腰間吃盡豆腐。  
不二笑了笑沒有回話，而手塚的手也安份的環著他的腰，兩人就這樣靜靜的看著飄下得落雪享受著片刻的寧靜。

晚餐時刻，旅館準備了當地現補的海鮮做成了特色料理，新鮮的海膽、帝王蟹讓尚可稱為饕客的兩人也不免多吃了幾份，只是不二萬萬沒想到自己難得的貪食卻害的自己夜不得寐。  
晚餐後兩人又泡了會兒溫泉，因為隔天安排了滑雪的行程因此兩人決定早早休息養足精神，只見手塚躺進被褥後翻了翻身子就傳出深沉的呼吸聲，而不二闔眼睡了一小會兒乎覺煩躁，翻來覆去卻也不見睡意還越發精神。

見手塚睡的安穩心生，便偷偷潛進他的睡鋪，凝視手塚平靜的睡顏，手指輕輕的掃過他英挺的劍眉，撫過高挺的鼻樑，來到平時微抿的薄唇。不二心想手塚長的真俊，自己真是幸運才能有他的陪伴，勾起嘴角輕輕吻上。孰知本該睡夢中的人卻伸手將自己攬緊，加深了這個吻，手不安份的開始探索著不二敏感的地帶。  
「吵醒你了。」不二軟糯的聲音在手塚耳邊響起。  
「睡不著？」手塚睜眼凝視著不二在這時間點本不該著充滿精神的眼神。  
「不知為什麼覺得煩躁。」不二乖巧的點點頭，又補充說道。  
手塚笑了笑，他大概猜到不二覺得煩躁的原因了，兩人最近因為忙碌好陣子沒有親熱了，今日又食用了大量的海鮮，估計是這樣才讓他煩躁不得安眠，發洩一下便好。  
「既然精神這麼好，不共度良宵豈不可惜。」手塚語畢隨即吻上不二伸手解開不二衣帶直接撫上不二的分身。  
「嗯......快點。」全身的血液似乎都往手塚撫慰的地方湧去，在手塚有技巧的套弄下分身硬的比平時快，不二羞紅著臉不敢看向手塚，將頭埋向手塚的肩窩，快感逼得不二忍不住呻吟，並喃喃的催促著手塚的動作。  
愛人在耳邊的輕喃是上好的催情劑，手塚也覺得下腹燥熱難耐，下身也早已隨著不二的輕吟逐漸硬挺。  
「幫我摸摸它。」手塚牽著不二的手探到自己身下。  
不二聽從手塚的要求，隔著浴衣的布料生澀的撫摸著手塚的硬挺，耳邊不時傳來手塚穿著粗氣的聲音，原來不只有自己渴求著手塚，對方也是渴望著自己。  
「抱我，國光抱我。」想到手塚亦是這樣的渴望自己，不二也顧不得害羞，雙手環上手塚的頸項，凌亂的吻著手塚，低喃出心裡的渴望。  
手塚加快了手上的速度，聽著不二的話語自己也快忍耐不住了，感受到不二身體一繃原本的低吟倏地拔高，手中一陣濕濡，耳邊傳來不二的喘氣聲，沒給不二休息的時間，手塚一吻緘封不二還在喘氣的紅唇，藉著不二的精華探入等等要接納自己的秘徑，溫柔的開拓。  
「國光給我！」忍受不了手塚在體內的撩撥，不二伸手推開手塚的手，扶著手塚的硬挺就要坐下去。  
「嗯......」但只進了前端，就漲的不二蹙起好看的眉。  
「放鬆......」手塚被不二的主動弄的進也不是退也不是，撐起身子一手順著不二的脊股來回摩挲，試圖讓不二放鬆身子，緩緩的頂胯怕一個太用力讓不二受了傷。

隨著手塚的動作不二慢慢的放鬆身子，手塚的分身也順利的進入不二體內。不二跨坐在手塚身上，兩人第一次用這樣的體位，身下的感覺比平時更敏感，不二定睛凝視手塚，只見手塚薄唇緊抿，與平常那副溫柔體貼的模樣不同，讓不二有些緊張。

「周助你動動......這樣我們倆都不好受，我想要你。」見不二恍神手塚忍不住提醒，難得不二主動，不然他要忍不住將人壓在身下狠狠的貫穿一頓。  
手塚低沈的嗓音如同媚藥趨使著不二自己開始緩緩上下移動吞吐著手塚的分身，手塚在身下也配合著不二動作挺跨，沒過多久不二開始微微輕喘，白皙的皮膚暈上了淡淡的粉紅，額上的髮絲也逐漸被汗水打濕而散亂的貼在臉上。  
「國光幫我……」雖然在上位可以自己控制節奏及控制深淺，但是不二總覺得好像都到達不了平時手塚給予的快感，努力了很久卻還到不了巔峰，只得開口央求手塚幫他一把。  
看著不二泫然欲泣的表情手塚坐起身子，雙手環上不二光滑的腰際，手掌不時的在不二的敏感帶摩娑與揉捏給予適當的刺激，身後與腰際同時的刺激讓不二的呻吟忍不住拔高了幾聲。  
「夾緊，快了。」手塚吸吮著不二胸前的小紅豆，喘著粗氣低語，雙手扶著不二的腰賣力的挺跨。  
在手塚的幾個主動的頂跨後，兩人同時一個悶哼，不二的精華噴薄而出撒落在手塚腹部，而手塚也將自己的熱情澆灌在不二体內。  
「周助我愛你……我愛你……」手塚緊緊抱著疲憊的不二不時落下輕吻不時低聲的訴說愛語，這是手塚第一次對著不二明確的表白，手塚此時心裡感到滿足原來情到深處這些話語可以自然的傾訴。  
「……我也愛你……」聽見手塚的告白，不二緊緊環住手塚，想讓兩人相互交融，在手塚耳邊輕聲的給予回應。  
聽見不二的回應，手塚勾起一抹微笑吻上不二兩人唇舌交纏，伴隨著兩人不時低喃的愛語。

共度良宵後的兩人隔天都睡到了中午，其實手塚早早就醒了，只是美人在懷又是難得的休假，自是放鬆的抱著不二賴床，偷偷的盯著懷裡的人兒，不時落下輕吻，回想著昨夜的旖旎還有今天滑雪場的計畫。  
不二醒來後一臉懊悔的看著手塚，本來打算起個大早要去滑雪的，結果睡到了現在。  
「今天還滑雪嗎?」不二小心翼翼的詢問。  
「雪自然是要滑的，可是你還可以嗎？」  
「我看你滑就好，今天身體快散架。」不二悻悻然的回答，昨夜兩人不知是禁慾多時還是海鮮的影響，兩人彷彿不知魘足要了一次又一次直到天將明才入睡。  
「抱歉昨晚太過了。」手塚語裡帶著幾分歉疚，但內心卻十分滿足，手還很貼心的在不二的腰上輕輕的按摩。  
「好了，快收拾收拾，要不然真滑不到雪了。」不二推了推手塚趕緊去盥洗，自己又在被窩裡滾了幾圈才緩緩坐起身子。

到了滑雪場，不二還是換上了租借來的滑雪裝備，雖然腰股間有些痠痛但也不至於動彈不得，兩人一個單板一個雙板坐著覽車就往上頭前去。說到滑雪不二也是箇中翹楚所以當初手塚提出要去滑雪時沒有多想立刻就答應這個行程，也想看看手塚滑雪的技術，看看他這個近乎全能的戀人是不是真的無所不能。礙於身體痠痛不二選了可以支撐的雙板，而手塚因為自身的偏好而選了單板。

「我就先下去等你啦！」下了纜車不二跟手塚揮了揮手，有點帶著下馬威的意思雙手一撐就先滑下去，那動作俐落靈巧完全不像前幾個小時還喊著全身痠痛的人。  
手塚看著不二利落的身影，勾起一抹微笑，採著自己的單板追了上去，一路用著核心肌群控制著滑雪板加之體重逐漸縮短與不二的距離。  
不二還是因著先出發的優勢到達了終點，看著手塚靈活的控制著單板，心裡肯定著自己的伴侶果然做什麼都很優秀。正當不二欣賞著手塚滑雪的英姿同時，手塚一個微跳躍候利落的停在不二的旁邊。  
「不賴嘛！」不二對著手塚投以肯定的眼神。  
「彼此彼此！」手塚也對著不二點點頭。  
兩人相視而笑又往纜車的方向前去，靄靄白雪中兩人因著非假日人少滑了個盡興，雖然到後頭不二因為疲累就在下面欣賞手塚滑雪的英姿，而手塚也有意無意的展現轉身、跳躍等技巧。  
「嘿！你故意的啊！」在手塚煞車停在不二身邊時噴起了雪花濺了不二一身。  
「帥嗎？」手塚難得的自戀了一番，雖然不二看著他時完全是個迷弟的眼神，但還是想親耳聽到不二的讚美。  
「帥！」不二無奈的看著戀人難得的自戀，還是給予了誇讚。  
「溜最後一次，陪我。」手塚迅速的一吻落在不二冰涼的臉頰，不給不二拒絕的機會牽起不二網纜車方向走去，此時正值傍晚成紅色的陽光柔和的撒滿整個滑雪場。  
「真美！黃澄澄的一片。」  
「嗯。」  
纜車上兩人貌似靜靜的欣賞著夕陽帶給滑雪場的美景，然而手塚一手插進口袋等待著時機，手心因為緊張而微微出汗。  
直到纜車到了可看見富士山時，手塚伸手握住不二的手。  
「周助！」  
「嗯？」不二以為手塚是因為看見富士山要提醒自己看看夕陽下的美景，轉過頭去看向手塚的方向，孰料卻看見手塚一臉正經的看著他眼裡略帶緊張。  
「在富士山的見證下，你願意與我共度一生嗎？」此時手塚從口袋裡拿出早已準備好的戒指，用著無比任真誠懇的眼神及語氣向不二詢問。  
完全沒有預料到手塚的舉動，不二驚訝的一手摀著因為訝意而張大的嘴，眼眶微熱。從初識至今相處的日子如跑馬燈一般在腦海裡一幕幕的播放，不二深知自己有多愛眼前的男人，也明白男人將他所有的愛都放自己身上。  
「我願意。」不二因哽咽艱難的說出這三個字許下與手塚共度一生的承諾。  
手塚臉上難掩喜悅，捧著不二的臉便往雙唇覆去。

休假結束後，兩人的無名指上便多了同款低調的銀戒，只是大眾完全沒把兩人聯想在一起，只是羨慕著那不存在的女性擁有這麼優秀帥氣的先生。


End file.
